


Daydream Believer

by Kerosenecoffee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daydreaming, Kirks horny 🙄 what’s new, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, lusting, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenecoffee/pseuds/Kerosenecoffee
Summary: An insight into Kirk’s musings over his first officer’s human half, whilst on the bridge.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk / Spock
Kudos: 47





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i’m still new to star trek don’t attack me 😺  
> i kinda suck at writing but it’s a coping mechanism so 👉👈 short spirk fic  
> i dont really write for massive fandoms soo this is scary

Kirk found vulcans interesting. Well, he found one vulcan in particular _very_ interesting. Spock being only half alien often made Jim wonder what his repressed human side held. One could never be too sure if Spock took pleasure in anything. Logically, his vulcan blood would prevent that. Sure, he looked pleased (or at least the vulcan equivalent) whenever he proved someone wrong, showing them he was mentally superior. Okay, maybe there was a glint in his eye when he discovered interesting readings on a strange planet that he could dissect and learn about. But did he really feel anything on the inside in those events? Did his heart give a little flutter, or did his stomach swarm with herds of butterflies? Unlikely. Illogical, even.

Did he grant himself a genuine, warm smile once in a while? As a human it seems foolish to ask, but to someone as stoic as Spock, you could never be too sure. Although many had never seen it, the vulcan’s smile was like a pure ray of summer shine, infecting those around him to grin too. It was quite to contrast to his normal demeanour, perhaps that is why Kirk longed to see it so.

The captain’s mind quickly strayed into deeper, more exotic waters. Were there any other human emotions or feelings Spock indulged in? Did vulcan’s feel the almost blistering yearning for another’s touch as humans do. Were there nights aboard the ship they shared, when in the dim confinement’s of his room, he’d slip a hand down his tight uniform trousers and expertly rub away the days pressures. Kirk visualised his face; his mouth hanging open to pant out heavy breaths, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy and his brow furrowed as he worked and worked at bringing himself off. Had there ever been a time where Spock could feel himself strain against the torturous grip of his underwear and slacks while seated at his station on the bridge, when he was not 10 feet away from the Captain himself? Each slight movement of the ship making him become more and more uncomfortable and agitated, inwardly pleading for some time alone.

Kirk remembered what he was like during Pon Farr. A mess of a man controlled by lust. Spock was easily irritated and hostile, like a wild beast. Jim has never seen him in that light, that animalistic, erotic light. What would have happened if the kal-if-fee didn’t occur? How would he go about making love to T’pring? Not gently, Kirk assessed. Hard and desperate sex, whilst still being logical. Knowing exactly which parts of her anatomy to tease and touch until her head exploded with white hot bliss. His chest grew warm at the thought that that had been the same day he first saw that gorgeous smile of his.

Oh, how Kirk longed to be Spock’s mistress. To be beneath the vulcan, watching as his cold facade be melted away by the heat of passion. To see his upturned eyebrows knitted together in concentration and pleasure. To have his no doubt impressive cock stroking his prostate and fucking his insides in a way no one else could manage. No human anyway. 

But alas, Kirk wasn’t the one being pinned down by his second in command, nor would he ever be. He glanced over at Spock, the very man he had been intensely fantasising about, his cheeks probably more then a little red. The vulcan didn’t notice.

Oh well, he couldn’t sit here daydreaming, he was the Captain for God’s sake.

“Sulu, ahead warp factor one.”

“Aye aye, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i like don’t even ship this that much i prefer spones 😼 but i just wanted to write from kirks pov 
> 
> i read this through like once so i’d there’s spelling mistakes oops


End file.
